wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/IX
IX Przed wyjazdem We środę rano, w dzień wyjazdu Ady i Helenki za granicę, w czasie przerwy między lekcjami, po Madzię przybiegło dwoje posłańców: Stanisław od Heli i pokojówka od Ady. Wyszedłszy z klasy Madzia spotkała na korytarzu idące naprzeciw siebie rywalki: pensjonarkę Zosię i nauczycielkę pannę Joannę. Spotkanie ich trwało ledwie sekundę, lecz krótkość czasu nie przeszkodziła pannie Joannie szepnąć wyrazu: "podła!", czego zresztą nie słyszała Zosia, a Zosi - pokazać język pannie Joannie, czego znowu nie spostrzegła panna Joanna. Oburzyło to Madzię, więc zbliżywszy się do piątoklasistki, rzekła półgłosem: - Wstydź się, Zosiu, pokazywać język, jakbyś dopiero była w pierwszej klasie. - Bo ja nią pogardzam! - odpowiedziała głośno Zosia. - Bardzo źle, bo ty zrobiłaś jej krzywdę zamknąwszy wtedy drzwi. Pamiętasz? - Ja bym ją zabiła, kokietkę. O niego już nie dbam, jeżeli dał się uwieść tej zalotnicy, ale jej nie daruję, nie daruję, nie daruję!... Widząc, że ani jej nie przekona, ani ułagodzi, Madzia kiwnęła głową Zosi i zbiegła na dół. Czuła, że ona sama nie lubi Joasi, ale także było jej przykro, że Zosia kocha się w panu Kazimierzu. "Nieznośny dzieciuch - mówiła do siebie. - Nie wolałoby to pilnować książki, a nie myśleć o niedorzecznościach..." I ciężko westchnęła. Helenkę zastała w gabinecie rozgorączkowaną i płaczącą: na podłodze leżała podarta chusteczka. "Czy tak martwi się, że wyjeżdża" - przyszło na myśl Magdalenie. - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - zaczęła Helenka tonem, w którym czuć było gniew. - Przed Adą nie zwierzę się, wstyd mi za mamę; ale tobie powiem, bo gdybym milczała, piersi by mi pękły... Zaczęła łkać. - Ależ, Helu, ja kogo zawołam... - rzekła przestraszona Madzia. - Nikogo?... - odparła Helenka chwytając ją za rękę. - To już przeszło... Jeszcze parę razy zaniosła się od płaczu, lecz wnet oczy jej obeschły i mówiła spokojniej: - Wiesz, ile mama przeznacza mi na drogę?... Trzysta rubli... słyszysz, trzysta rubli!... Puszcza mnie za granicę jak podrzutka, bo za te pieniądze nie kupię nawet dwu sukien, no - nic!... - Helu - przerwała Madzia ze zgrozą - więc o to masz pretensję do matki?... a jeżeli ona nie ma pieniędzy?... - Dla Kazia przeznaczyła tysiąc rubli - odparła Helenka z gniewem. - I ty, wyjeżdżając Bóg wie na jak długo, myślisz o podobnych rzeczach?... Rachujesz, ile matka przeznacza pieniędzy bratu?... - Mam do tego prawo. Jestem takim dzieckiem mojej matki jak i on, mam tego samego ojca, te same rysy, to samo poczucie godności, jak on, a mimo to jestem wobec niego poniżana i krzywdzona. Dla mamy nie skończyły się widać te czasy, kiedy dziewcząt nie uważano za ludzi: sprzedawało się je bogatym mężom albo to się już zmieniło!... My jesteśmy inne i choć nie mamy sił do zwalczenia niesprawiedliwości, czujemy ją doskonale... O, panna Howard to jedyna mądra kobieta w tym domu. Ja dopiero dziś rozumiem wartość każdego jej zdania. Madzia zbladła i łagodnie, ale niezwykłym u niej tonem, odpowiedziała: - Jesteś rozdrażniona, Helu, i mówisz rzeczy, których za chwilę będziesz się wstydzić. Ja tego nikomu, ale to nikomu nie powtórzę, nawet sama zapomnę... Idę teraz do Ady, więc jeżeli zechcesz zobaczyć się ze mną, tam przyszlij. Odwróciła się i wyszła. - Boże miłosierny! - szepnęła - już rozumiem, co mówiła panna Marta o dzieciach... biedna moja mamo, czy i ja jestem taka dla ciebie?... Wolałabym umrzeć, uciec w świat, pójść do służby... Wpadła do pustego pokoju panny Żanety, napiła się wody, chwilę posiedziała i spojrzawszy w lustro udała się do Ady. Zastała ją spacerującą w pracowni i wzruszoną, ale uśmiechniętą. - Jesteś! - zawołała panna Solska. Posadziwszy Madzię na swoim fotelu zaczęła ją całować i przepraszać za to, że posyłała po nią; wreszcie rzekła rumieniąc się: - Ach, Madziu, zanim wyjadę - wiesz, dzisiaj wyjeżdżamy! - muszę przed tobą odwołać jedną rzecz... Rumieniec jej i zakłopotanie zwiększyły się. - Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę tego dnia, kiedym ci przedstawiła Stefka?... Mówiłam wtedy rozmaite niedorzeczności: że ja nie znam życia, że myślę o Joasi i o innych rzeczach... Pamiętasz?... Mówiąc to byłam bardzo niegodziwa... - Niegodziwa? - powtórzyła Madzia. - O, tak... Bo widzisz - mówiła ciszej - ja niesłusznie myślałam źle o Heli. Zdawało mi się (jeszcze nie pogardzasz mną?...), zdawało mi się; że Hela kokietuje Stefka i że on się w niej zakocha... No, a rozumiesz, że gdyby oni pokochali się, to mnie przestaliby kochać oboje, a ja... umarłabym, gdyby mi przyszło stracić Stefka... Przecież ja mam tylko jego, nikogo więcej, Madziu... Ani rodziców, ani bliskich... W oczach jej kręciły się łzy. - Więc rozumiesz, dlaczego posądziłam Helę, ale dziś odwołuję wszystko... Hela jest dobra dziewczyna, choć trochę zimna, a Stefek... Ach, ty go nie znasz!... Jaki on mądry... Wyobraź sobie, że on nie tylko nie kocha Helenki, ale nawet jest do niej uprzedzony: posądza ją o egoizm i kokieterię... Madzia pomyślała, że pan Stefan musi być istotnie mądrym. Widzisz, jaka byłam niesprawiedliwa dla Heli - ciągnęła Ada - ale nie miej o mnie złego wyobrażenia... Ja mam taką wadę, że jeżeli mnie co zaboli, to w pierwszych chwilach nie umię panować nad sobą... Ależ, Ado, ty nic nie powiedziałaś na Helenkę - przerwała Madzia. Tak, ale myślałam... Zresztą nie mówmy o tym, bo mi wstyd... Może mi kiedy wybaczysz i uwierzysz, że ja tylko mimowolnie jestem zła i przewrotna... Ado, Ado, co ty mówisz?... Ty jesteś najszlachetniejsza... Długi czas ciągnęły się pocałunki, zwierzenia, odwoływania przekonywania. Nareszcie Ada uspokoiła się i błagalnie patrząc na Madzię rzekła: Zrób mi jeszcze jedną łaskę i nie odmów... Z tymi słowy wcisnęła w rękę Madzi małe pudełeczko owinięte w bibułkę. Co to jest? - zapytała zmieszana Madzia. Nic... pamiątka... Przecież mi nie odmówisz?... Pamiętasz, jakeśmy w trzeciej klasie zamieniały przed wakacjami kajeta?... A pamiętasz, jak dałaś mi śliczny obrazek, ten pąsowy, przezroczysty, który sam zwijał się na ręku?... Ileś ty mi zrobiła przyjemności!... Widzisz, to jest zegarek, ale taki malutki, że mówić o nim nie warto. Zresztą ja mam w tym wyrachowanie. Na kopercie jest napisane moje imię i lata, które spędziłyśmy na pensji, więc ile razy spojrzysz, musisz pomyśleć o mnie... Ja, widzisz, zrobiłam to przez egoizm. Rozpłakały się obie, a w tej chwili Madzię zawołano na górę. Idąc wyrzucała sobie interesowność i brak ambicji, a nawet mówiła że będzie podłą, jeżeli przed wyjazdem Ady otworzy pudełko. Lecz już na drugiej kondygnacji schodów przyszło jej na myśl, że byłoby niewdzięcznością nie obejrzeć daru przyjaciółki. Więc otworzyła safianowe pudełeczko, w którym cicho kołatał zegarek wysadzany brylancikami. Madzię ogarnął strach i wstyd, że mogła przyjąć tak kosztowny prezent; lecz gdy przypomniała sobie błagalny wzrok Ady i jej pieszczoty, uspokoiła się. góra strony Emancypantki I/IX